The Caged Bird
by Yami Yugi Alexander the 4th
Summary: A caged little song bird’s wings can not stretch to their fullest in its cage. Its wings have never flown high in the sky. Wings that have never be free. When the cage is opened, will the bird fly away from what has been its home for so long?
1. Unlocked

**The Caged Bird**

A caged little song bird's wings can not stretch to their fullest in its cage. Its wings have never flown high in the sky. Wings that have never be free. When the cage is opened, will the bird fly away from what has been its home for so long?

* * *

In the streets people stopped and starred at the rare site in their small neighborhood.

A shiny black Rolls Royce drove down the streets, the mirror like shine reflecting the sunlight, and it's darkly tinted windows made it look mysteries, as no one could see what, or who was ridding inside such an expensive car.

"I apologize for taking this route young miss, but this way will get us to the estate much faster."

A man, in his late 50's, dressed in a black driver's uniform said towards the back of the vehicle, where a young girl looked out the window with sad, big, round, sky blue eyes.

She looked to be only about 13, her long, waist length red hair braided neatly, making her pail skin look like it was glowing white. She wore a dark blue blazer over a pristine white blouse, a red ribbon tied in a bow at the base of her neck and a red, knee length skirt. The uniform of the prestige all girl's school she was attending.

"Fine."

She replayed, not really caring as she looked at all the people as they pasted by. Commoners, as her parents called them, were people not worth their time or attention. They were pest that would waste no time trying to suck them dry of their _'hard earned'_ money.

As she looked out at the people, she saw small children with their parents, holding their hands. She had never even so much as shaken her parents' hands her whole life. In fact, she hardly ever sees her parents, no... she never sees her parents, to the point were she doesn't know what they even look like.

As they drive pass, a Middle school had ended it's classes and students were spilling out it's gates to go home of hang with friends.

'_Friends.'_

She thought as she watched a group of students walking out of the gates that had caught her attention.

It was 5 boys, each wearing their schools uniform differently. The leader was presumably, the boy with short, spiky dark hair with his school blazer unbuttoned shirt out.

One of the other boys had blonde hair under a white cap, wearing a white jacket under his school uniform.

Another was short, fat, and reminded her of a pig, wearing a yellow shirt under his uniform.

The biggest one was massive with dark skin and a pink and white striped shirt under his uniform that seemed more like a tent.

It was the smallest one that drew here attention the longest. The boy had short blue hair with an eye patch over his right eye.

Her eyes widen as she remembered seeing someone like him, but as she watched him interact with the others, she realized that he was not the boy she thought he was. Her eyes frowned in disappointment as she looked forward at the back of her drivers head.

'_I thought it was him.'_

She sighed as the car started to move again and they got closer to her home, no... her cage.

Every time she came home, she would not be allowed to leave her room for any reason. Servants would bring her food three times daily and snacks if she asked for them.

She only knew her school and her rooms in the many mansions on her parents many estates. She was never really allowed to see anyone, only if her parents were with her, and spoke for her.

She remembers when she was free, with her grandfather. He had raised her, when her parents had left her with an elderly nanny that had passed away on duty days before, alone in her cage. He had heard her cries and entered her room.

He had seen the dead woman and the crying baby girl, of only 7 weeks, crying in the crib. He took her and raised her well, not making the mistake of spoiling her like he did his daughter, her mother. He had taught her every thing he knew, to pass it on to someone who needed to spread her wings fly high in the sky.

She was not that person; she was a little bird locked in a cage, looking out at the sky it's wings would never feel.

Snapping her out of her depression, the car phone rang.

The driver quickly pressed the speaker button to pick up the phone and still have his hands free to drive.

_**-Mr. Hollow?-**_

A female's voice called over the phone.

"Yes? What is it?"

The driver asked as he made a smooth turn.

_**-Do you have the young miss with you?-**_

She asked, sounding a bit concerned.

The driver lifted an eye brow at the phone quickly before looking back at the road.

"Yes. What is it Jane?"

_**-Roll up the privacy window.-**_

The female voice commanded. The driver hesitated for a moment before looking in the review mirror. The girl was looking out the widow again, with a sad face that made him want to give her a hug to make her feel better. He knew that would be inappropriate, and could cost him his job, but the little girl was neglected and deprived of a loving family and friends.

He reached out and flipped the switch to raise the privacy window and separate him for the poor little child completely.

She looked forward as she saw the window go up and the driver disappear behind it. Glancing at the rear view, he saw the hurt and abandoned look in her eyes before the window was rolled all the way up, it twisted his heart to see a child like that.

"Alright what is it?"

He asked unhappily, not please by the fact that the little girl looked liked an abandoned puppy.

_**-Her parents are declared dead.-**_

The woman's statement shocked the man, who had to swerve to avoid an 18-wheeler that would have collided with the back half of the car and possibly kill the child.

Panicked, his blood ran cold.

"Wha-w-what!"

He asked shakily, he heard a small barely audible tap from behind him from the privacy window.

_**-Her parents were in a 12 vehicle pile up. It was why traffic was so slow.-**_

She told him as the tapping from the window came again.

"Who's going to tell her?"

He asked, frowning because he felt happy for the girl getting rid of her no good 'parents' but sad because now she was an orphan and because he was happy for two peoples death.

_**-Who cares about the brat!? Who's going to sign our pay checks now!?-**_

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will probably not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details. I will send you the Character info.


	2. Opened

**The Caged Bird**

A caged little song bird's wings can not stretch to their fullest in its cage. Its wings have never flown high in the sky. Wings that have never be free. When the cage is opened, will the bird fly away from what has been its home for so long?

* * *

"Mr. Driver?"

The little girl called as she tapped the privacy window, it was meant for the passenger's privacy but it also worked for the drivers.

She was on her hands and knees on the rear facing back seats under the privacy window.

When he had swerved to avoid something, she had been knocked to the floor. Shaken, she crawled up to the window to tap on it, but it didn't roll down.

She flipped over and sat down on the seats, looking out the windows again. She saw kids riding Air Treks, which is the main product her company makes.

Ironically, her parents knew noting about them, yet they own the company, but she knew just about everything, tricks, maintenance, repair, and tuning. Some of the only things she had to remember her grandfather by, and a pair of Air Treks that she kept hidden from them.

She would sneak out of school to practice her ridding and tricks that she was fond of. Being careful not to draw unnecessary attention to her practice area.

Her parents hated the things, but were infuriated when parts started to show on the black market and on the streets. They had funded a police force to put a stop to their illegal use. She had unknowingly caught a glance the commanding officer, a man with lag sliver hair, and another agent that was with him.

It was a boy around her age, with short blue hair, an eye patch over his left eye, she remembered his uncovered eye was golden and looked like a fierce predator. He wore an orange jacket that restrained his arms, and pants that had strips of fabric with small hooks at the ends.

The aura that he gave off was powerful and strong. It made her shiver when their eyes had met. Just for that moment, she felt her face get hot, her heart pounding hard in her chest, and she took quick, deep breaths of air.

She had thought she was sick and went to her privet doctor, who found noting wrong with her. She had never spoken to him but she would never saw the boy again. Or so she thinks.

"Young miss?"

The driver called out, making her jump. She had not notice that the privacy window was down again.

"Yes?"

She answered, truing her head to the driver. He looked sad, which made her wonder what it could be.

"What do you think of your parents?"

He asked her, she looked forward and repeated her line that they had told her to say when she was asked that.

"I love my parents. They are the greatest in the world, and their all mine. I couldn't be happier."

She said, cheerfully, as per her parents' instructions. She didn't understand the word love. She knew WHAT it means, but she had never loved any thing or known what love feels like.

The driver frowned, buying her over used line. He wouldn't like to crush a little girl with the news of her parents' death.

"Young miss... I regret to inform you that..."

He held the steering wheel tighter; she would probably wail and cry her heart out for days or weeks at the news.

"Yes?"

She asked calmly, slowly losing interest with what he was saying.

"That your parents..."

He gulped, and looked in the rear view mirror at the back of her head.

"Have suddenly passed away."

He said, calmly and slowly. At first he heard nothing and he looked at the mirror and saw her calmly looking out the window like she was before.

"Is that all?"

She asked uncaringly, stunning the driver, gasping, he swerved again to avoid a bunch of children riding Air Treks.

----

"So the Master and Mistress are dead?"

A maid asked her superior.

"Good riddance! Those people were awful to work for!"

The Head Maid said, huffing.

"But what about the young miss? She has done nothing wrong."

The other maid asked worriedly, but the head maid just scoffed.

"She's just like her bitch of a mother! She doesn't even care that they died!"

She complained as a man in a business suit came up to them.

"But..."

"Ladies!"

The maid was rudely cut off by the man, who just smiled. He had blood sucking Attorney written all over him.

"I'm Mr. Nogoods Attorney, and I wish to speak to the young miss about her inheritance."

He said, the maids looked at each other before the head maid stepped forward.

"All right, she's meeting with her parents' Attorneys right now anyway. Follow me."

She said and turned to show him the way to the meeting room in the gigantic, expensive, mansion that she worked in. Decorated in tacky, by the late Mistress, with anything that was expensive, not caring if it clashed with anything else.

She led him up many stares and threw long hall ways, until they came cross the right meeting room.

"Here it is."

The maid said and opened the door; there were several very handsome men, the late mistress's, and sexy, busty, women, the late master's, in suits were around a small red haired child.

"Young miss. Mr. Nogood's Attorney is here to speak with you."

She said as he walked in.

The little girl frowned as the many men and women her parents had hired were only on the job for their looks and not skill. It was giving her a head ache.

"Alright. What do you want?"

She asked, annoyed with the useless Attorneys around her.

"Yes, well my client, Mr. Nogood, has a proposition for you."

He said smiling as the little girl just looked at him broadly.

"What kind of proposition?"

She asked, not the lest bit interested. She didn't like Mr. Nogood, Badman, even his whole name gave it away that he was no good. He was the one leaking parts into the black market, costing her family millions.

"One that can, set you free form your cage."

He said, smirking as he saw the girl's eyes widen with surprise.

'_I got her. Hello, 5 digit paycheck!'_

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will probably not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details. I will send you the Character info.


	3. Fly

**The Caged Bird**

A caged little song bird's wings can not stretch to their fullest in its cage. Its wings have never flown high in the sky. Wings that have never be free. When the cage is opened, will the bird fly away from what has been its home for so long?

* * *

"So I will be free from a majority of my responsibilities?"

She asked, holding an uncapped pin to her lips, looking at the agreement that might set her free. She was unsure of the idea of giving up all decisions to Mr. Nogood, the company her grandfather had entrusted to her alone.

"Yes. You will not be bothered to make the minor decisions for the company any longer. You will still own the company, and get 79% of the profits, while giving you the freedom to do what you want."

The Attorney told her, he was sweating quite a bit as the girl was not as easy to convince as he first thought. The others were either awed or uninterested in her savvy deal making. She was so smart that she had been taking college level courses in Finance, Business, Law, and Engineering, just to name a few.

She read threw the contract, checking the fine print for loopholes she or Mr. Nogood would use to possibly shut her off completely for the company. She still wanted to protect it but she didn't want the full weight of the company on her shoulders.

"This looks good."

She said and put the pin to paper and signed it.

The Attorney of Mr. Nogood, sighed in relief at getting the deal over with. The girl had broken him down and got what she wanted. He had never met anyone so ruthless, even his employer.

"Ah! Pleaser doing business with you, Miss. Mizuki."

He said as he addressed her, leaving as fast as he could with out looking to eager to get his 5 digit paycheck.

She stood up from her chair and looked at the Remaining Attorneys.

"My I have your attention, please."

She said sternly, some of the more serious Attorneys sat up professionally, but there was only a hand full, and they were women with their cleavage ready to burst out. Other's looked in portable mirrors, fixing their hair, makeup, and checking their teeth from the dinner they had eaten a few hours ago.

She frowned, hating the people who looked down on her because of her age.

"All of you are fired."

"WHAT!"

They all yelled together, she didn't care and walked out of the meeting room, only stopping to talk to a maid.

"Make sure they are all taken off pay roll and thrown out of here. I don't want them to come knocking on my door ever again."

She said and walked away, thinking of what to do with her new found freedom.

'_What was the name of the middle school?'_

----

"Um? Class?"

The teacher said unsurely. She had sandy brown hair tied in two pigtails, and wore a very form fitting light blue dress under a red suit jacket, she looked worriedly at her students who were still chatting and talking among them selves.

"Class? We have a new student joining us today."

She said shyly, the class had heard her amazingly, and turned to look at her as she squirmed under their gaze.

'_Oh no! Their all looking at me.'_

She thought, paranoid that her male students would do some naughty think to their teacher.

"Come in!"

She yelled as she covered her breasts, only for them to look about ready to pop from her clothes.

The door opened and the new student stepped in.

She had a smile on her face as she walked up next to the teacher. She had her red hair louse and let in fall in gentle waves to her waist. Her big round blue eyes showing pleasure, making some of the male students thoughts go in the gutter and the females gush at her cuteness. She wore the schools sailor uniform which made her look even cuter as she looked around at the class.

"Greetings. My name is Aika Mizuki."

She said and bowed gracefully to the class.

"I hope we will all get along."

She said as she straitened back up. Confused by the looks some of the male students were giving her and the actions of the teacher.

"Alright. Aika, go sit next to..."

The teacher trailed of dizzsly as she looked around the room for an empty desk before finding one next to a blue haired boy with an eye patch.

"Akito!"

The teacher said happily as she pointed at the boy named Akito.

Aika sweat dropped as the teacher didn't seem to all together, and was very friendly to call her student's by their first names. She smiled as she recognized the boy from the other day, along with some of his friends in the class.

She gracefully walked over to her desk, catching a glimpse of the pig looking boy falling off his chair as she passed and looking up at some thing.

Aikto smiled at her happily.

She pulled out the chair and sat down, the teacher ranting on about her students sexually harassing her.

"Hey! Hey!"

She heard come from Akito's direction; she turned to look at him as he gave her a wave.

"Hi! I'm Akito Wanijima. It's nice to meet you Aika!"

He introduced himself happily, surprising Aika since she was not used to being noticed, but frowned as she seemed to look disappointed.

"What's the matter Aika?"

Akito asked worriedly, as he tilted his head to the side, but she just shook her head and smiled at him.

"Oh! No. It's just that you remind me of someone, Wanijima-san."

She said politely, not having that strange feeling around him nor feeling any kind of dangerous aura about him. He reminded her more of a cute, little puppy.

He had the same golden colored eye, the eye patch, just on the other eye, and the same blue hair. Only...

He didn't make her shiver, her face feel hot, her heart pound hard in her chest, and make her take quick, deep breaths of air. He wasn't the boy she saw back then.

She had thought it was him, that's why she picked this school, she thought that she would finally meet him but she was very wrong, she was disappointed.

"It's ok. Please, just call me Akito."

He said cheerfully as he was nice to her, in the back of his mind, something nagged at him, and it wasn't Agito.

"Alright."

She said before turning back to the front to the teacher, whom was starting a lesson.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will probably not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details. I will send you the Character info.


	4. Flock

**The Caged Bird**

A caged little song bird's wings can not stretch to their fullest in its cage. Its wings have never flown high in the sky. Wings that have never be free. When the cage is opened, will the bird fly away from what has been its home for so long?

* * *

"Um? Tomita-sensei."

Aika said as she raised her hand, looking at the equation that her teacher was writing on the board. She wondered what she was doing at first but realized that she was doing it wrong.

She stopped and turned around to face her.

"Huh? What is it Aika?"

She asked culelessly, as she held the open text book to her chest, making her beasts look as if they would pop out from the top.

"Isn't the final answer supposed to be 9.6?"

She asked, confusingly as she teacher dropped the book and chalk.

"Ah! I'm so sorry! I'm such a bad teacher!"

The teacher screamed out and stared doing something weird.

----

It was lunch and Aika was looking for Akito to sit with. She wanted to ask him if he had a brother that looked like him, but she couldn't find him.

She sighed as she stopped in the hallway, with her lunch in a red small container, defeated.

'_He probably doesn't want anything to do with me.'_

She thought but a hand placed on her shoulder made her jump. Quickly truing around to face a girl with purple/pink hair in two pigtails on the side of her head, with glasses in front of her purple eyes.

"Oh! Sorry, if I scared you."

She spoke, Aika's eyes widen as she was unused to this kind of treatment, and it was unfamiliar to her.

"Aika, right?"

The girl asked, pointing at her. Aika pointed at her self, shocked.

"Me?"

She asked, making the girl laugh.

"Of course you. You're in our class. My name's Ringo Noyamano, nice to meet you."

Ringo extend her hand to her but Aika just looked down at her hand, confused. They weren't making any kind of deal; she is used to seeing her late father shake hands after a deal is made.

"Hai. It's very nice to meet you to Noyamano-san."

Aika said, bowing her head slightly to her. Confused, Ringo drops her hand and she gently grabs the girl's arm.

"Come with me. Akito wanted you to meet the others but he couldn't find you for lunch. Oh! and just call me Ringo, please."

She told her.

Aika brightened at the mention of the person she hoped would become her first friend, but she felt scared as she wondered if his friends would like her.

----

"I'm telling you."

Onigiri said as he sat cross legged on the floor, his arms folded over his chest. A serious look on his face as he looked at his two friends and teammates, Kazu and Ikki, as they sat on the roof for lunch.

"They were white."

He whispered, making them get closer, not satisfied by his answer.

"How do you know she's going to be a hottie when she grows up?"

Ikki asked, referring to the new student in their class. Sticking his pinkie in his ear to get rid of some wax.

"Yeah, dude. She's was as flat and as cured as a 2X4."

Kazu said as he remembered what new student looked like.

"She was more of a Loita type."

Ikki said, confused by what his friend was telling them. Onigiri shook his head, disappointed with his teammates.

"Her panties were pure white, not just any regular white... oh no..."

He said as he imaged the new girl's panties, just as he saw them when she passed.

"But an innocent angelic white that holds the promise of a god made womanly body."

Onigiri shouted as he stood up, imaging a full grown woman with soft, warm, peach skin, ample breasts and the curves of a goddess. Long red hair and seductive sky blue eyes.

As he finished saying that, the two girls not to far away from them and Emili, heard what they were saying and were mad.

"Will you guy's stop talking about panties!? We're trying to eat here!"

Yayoi yelled at them as they drooled over the image of the red head.

"She's coming to eat with us too. So don't scare her off."

Emili interjected as they went back to their lunches. As the door to the roof opened, Ringo and Aika walked towards them.

"Hi, Guys. I found her."

She said as she walked up to her friends, Aika walking shyly behind her.

Yayoi and Emili could tell that the girl was flat crested and not that tall, just a few inches shorter then Ringo, and no curves. She was very cute in the sailor uniform, her red hair down to her waist made her skin look peach pink; her long dark lashes adorned her big, blue, round eyes. Her small nose, small pink lips and round cheeks made her look adorable.

"Aww."

They said in unison, agreeing that she was very cute.

Scared by the sudden Aww, Aika took it as a bad thing, and slowed her pace, staying a little further away form Ringo and the other girls.

"So this is her?"

Yayoi asked, as she got up and walked over to her. Going stiff, Aika backed up two steps so they were arms length apart. Seeing this, made the girls raise question her reason but figred that she was just shy.

"Hi. It's nice to meet you. My name's Yayoi Nakayama and my friend is Emili Adachi."

"Hi."

Emili waved from her spot, trying not to make her unconferrable

"Hello."

Aika said shyly before someone opened the door to the roof again.

"AIKA!"

Someone shouted her name. Aika turned around in time for Aikto give her a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist, the top of his head just coming below her chin.

* * *

This is only a temperately story. This is not one of my main stories so this will probably not be updated.

If anyone would like to take it on please PM me for the details. I will send you the Character info.


End file.
